storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fingernail Monster
There is a little boy who had long finger nails, it was time for him to cut them. So he cut his finger nails and was going to peal an orange, but his nails couldn't penetrate the peal of the orange. Then he tried to open the CD box of a Justin Bieber soundtrack, but he couldn't open the box. So he used different materials with some glue to make backup nails, then he sanitized the nails. He then put it on and he could now peal the orange, but he didn't really care about the Justin Bieber soundtrack anymore. So he went outside and started to eat his orange, he saw two twins that he was familiar with, and said "Hi kids!". But then the twins got scared and ran back to their house, they told their mom what happened. So the mom went on her phone and called her friends in a group call to tell them about the "monster". But her friends already knew about the "monster", but one of them called the police. A few hours later on the news, it said that there is a fingernail monster terrorizing the city of Stevens Point, Wisconsin. The monster got scared about the news of the monster, but he didn't know that the news reporter was talking about him. He went out again to visit his friend, when he walked up to his friend. He got sprayed by a spray called, "Fingernail Monster Repellent". It caused the monster not to see, after a while the spray cleared from his face. And he decided to get some food by a nearby burger joint, but as he was walking his right foot got bumped by a big stone, the foot started to throb in pain. So when he passed by a CVS, the man thought that the boy (or monster) was walking in a monstrous way, so he hid behind some boxes and waited until the monster was out of sight. After a while the pain left him, but then a guy was picking up some dog poop and saw the monster. So he threw some dog poop which apparently the monster swallowed and said, "Take that!". The monster was getting really dizzy, soon he started to get some bad symptoms, his heart wasn't beating the right way. His esophagus got clogged with dog dung. And soon, his life was fading. Soon his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped pumping blood. Everything stopped, the monster was dead. Soon after the death, his fingers were clear from the fake nails, his face didn't show the sign of dizziness. Everything looked normal, but then as the policeman saw the corpse, he arrested the guy who threw the dog poop at the monster that caused the death, and everybody else that tried the attack the monster and "revived" him, the monster was really a boy who was little Lesson - Never kill a little boy by attacking him The Fingernail Reanimator Coming Soon! Category:Violent stories Category:Third-Person